


There's something about Misha

by Patricia1974



Series: The Cockles chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecure Jensen, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia1974/pseuds/Patricia1974
Summary: A series of pictures Misha posted on the internet got Jensen pretty worked up. What the hell is going on?





	There's something about Misha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/gifts).



> 1\. This is my very first attempt at writing Cockles. The prompt was provided by the lovely Desirae. Thank you.
> 
> 2\. A huge thank you also goes to tfw_cas for the editing. Any leftover mistakes are my fault.
> 
> 3\. I mean no disrespect to the actors or their wives. I love them.

 

“What. The. Hell?”

Jensen was staring at the screen of his laptop, eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He did not believe what he was seeing. Surely this was a joke, right? Or a dream maybe? Try nightmare.

He was looking at a tweet from Darius Marder and it read: ‘If a friend tweets while you’re talking: talk louder, make animal sounds, unbutton his shirt, take pic and tweet about friend.’ And the worst thing of all was that there was indeed a pic, a pic from Misha, HIS Misha with his shirt half unbuttoned, tapping away on his phone and with a smug looking Darius at his side. And they thought this was funny? Was this supposed to be funny?

He closed his eyes, willing what was on the screen to go away, to magically disappear. Who was he kidding, really. It was still there when he opened his eyes again, mocking him, laughing in his face.

Jensen slammed his laptop closed with a loud thud. What was Misha thinking? Was he even thinking? He knew how insecure he was, how he always thought that he was not enough for Misha.

\-----

Jensen and Misha, now there was a story to tell and it was extremely complicated to say the least. In true Hollywood style it was a rollercoaster of passion and heartbreak and intrigue. Their relationship was almost a soap opera of its own.

The thing that made this relationship so interesting was the fact that they were both married and they were both dads. They loved their wives and they worshipped the very ground their children walked on, and yet they were involved with each other, romantically and sexually with the blessing of their spouses. That’s what an open marriage was all about.

\-----

Jensen poured himself a drink and took it outside. He needed some air. The pang of jealousy that had hit him in the chest made it hard to breathe. It still painfully lingered, trying to rip him apart from the inside. He tried to push the tweet and the image away. It was useless. Somehow it was seared into his brain.

The prickling of the grass underneath his bare feet grounded him. He looked up at the night sky, seeking comfort in the dots of light flickering against a velvety dark blue. The stars were hardly visible though. It wasn’t dark enough to fully enjoy the beauty of a starry night here where he lived.

A sad sigh left his lips. He fell into one of the garden chairs and took a sip. The ice cubes in his drink, tinkling against the inside of his crystal glass, was the only sound that broke the silence of this peaceful summer night.

“Hey, are you okay?” a soft voice startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up, straight into the beautiful face of his wife. He managed a small smile. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Danneel fell into a chair next to him. “No, you are not. I know you, Jensen.” She stretched out her legs in front of her. “Come on, spill.”

Jensen shook his head. His wife knew him too well. He didn’t expect anything else from her, really. They had been friends long before they married each other. He took his IPhone out of the pocket of his shorts and gave it to her.

“Check Twitter, the latest tweet from Darius.” He looked at her. Even in the dim light of the garden he could see her frown.

“Darius is back in town?”

“Yeah. And ain’t that just grand,” Jensen said, sarcasm dripping from his words. He took another sip, causing the ice cubes to make that tinkling sound again.

A few beats of silence stretched out between them in which Danneel was searching for that infamous tweet. He heard her gasp when she found it.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“No, I mean, is this all what you gotten yourself so worked up about?”

Jensen slowly turned his head towards her in utter disbelief. “Seriously, Danni?”

“Jensen, come on. This is just Misha being Misha, you know how he is?”

“That is not the point.” He put his empty glass down at his feet and jumped up. “Just friends don’t act around each other like that and then brag about it for the whole world to see.” He started pacing. “Darius should keep his hands to himself and Misha should know better than to let him paw him like that.”

“Someone is jealous,” Danneel said with an amused smile.

Jensen stopped and turned around to face her. “What?” His eyebrows shot up. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

Jensen fell into the chair again. “Well, maybe a little,” he admitted. “Can you blame me? I mean, sure, I’m all for pranks among friends and being ridiculous. He is the one who taught me to live a little, to loosen up, death to normalcy and all that and…” he stopped dead in his tirade. “Oooo myyy Godddd.” He put his elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his hands. Something just hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Jensen?” Danneel put a hand on his back and started to rub it in a soothing manner.

“The video.” Jensen explained with a groan, his voice muffled from behind the hands over his mouth.

“What video?”

“The one that goes with his website he launched two days ago.”

“Oh, the one with Misha in his orange underwear.” Jensen swore he could hear a laugh in his wife’s voice and no, he couldn’t blame her. It was kinda funny actually.

Two days ago, Misha had launched his website and there was a video that went with it, showing him in bright orange boxers that left little to the imagination. His man had quite the package. Of course, he had seen it about a hundred times before, up close and personal, and without a thin layer of fabric covering the more…ehm…interesting parts of his lower anatomy. Hell, he had _felt_ it, in his ass, in his mouth, in his hands,… Great, and now he was getting a boner. This was so not the time for his dick to perk up with an interested twitch because his brain was going places it should not go and damn it, STOP IT.

Misha broke the internet with that video and the whole Supernatural fandom went crazy. Social media practically imploded. If he didn’t already have half of the female world population swooning over him before, he sure had now.

“What about that video, Jensen?” Danneel pulled him back to the conscious world.

“What if Darius made that video?”

“So what if he did? The whole world has seen by now what Mish has hanging between his legs.”

“There is a difference between seeing it live and seeing it on screen,” Jensen argued.

A big sigh coming from Danneel sounded through the garden.

“Jen, you need to put this out of your mind. You are making yourself sick over probably nothing.” She patted him on the thigh. “It’s late. I’m going to bed.” With a groan she got up. “Try to get some sleep. Everything will seem brighter in the morning, promise.” She pressed a sweet kiss on his forehead and went inside.

Jensen let his head fall back against the chair. Maybe Danneel was right. Maybe he was totally overreacting. He should have more faith in Misha, but damn it, he couldn’t help it. It killed him every time they were apart and Misha spent time with others. Not that he wasn’t allowed to do that, it was just that… NO! He stopped that train of thought before it left the station. Misha would never betray him, right? Right. Then why was he so insecure?

\-----

Things didn’t seem brighter in the morning. If anything, it got worse and over the course of the next few days, he got so wound up he almost bit Danneel’s head off.

Misha started to post pictures, all muscles and stuff. He knew his friend was working out, there was nothing wrong with that. They were actors, they needed to stay in shape, but this was ridiculous. Misha was overdoing it. Who the hell was he trying to impress? Was there someone he had set his sights on? Someone new? He knew how it worked. If you had a crush on someone, you tried your best to look as good as possible for that someone in the hopes they would start to notice you too.

He tried to distract himself by playing with the kids, or working in his brewery. He even had Danneel post some pics of himself, showing off his own arm muscles. Two could play at this game. Eat that, Misha Collins. Ha!

Danneel must have thought by the end of the week that enough was enough because he got a text message from her, telling him Misha was coming over in a few days and she would take the kids and go stay with Vicky.

Wait. What? Great. Now his wife decided to get in the middle of it. Hilarious. He called her and paced the space in front of the freezer in his brewery, impatiently waiting for her to answer.

“Hey hon,” her voice soon sounded at the other end of the phone.

“Danneel, what are you doing?”

“I decided you needed an intervention.”

Yeah, well, that much was obvious. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “What did you tell him?”

“I didn’t tell him anything. I had Vicky on the line. Told her I felt our husbands needed some time together and she agreed. Oh, and by the way, if it makes you feel better, Vicky made that video. Darius wasn’t even around.”

Oh, well, yes, that did make him feel better. A whole lot better. He couldn’t contain the audible sigh of relief leaving his lips. It made Danneel giggle.

“You can stop worrying now, okay?”

“I’m glad. My teeth were starting to hurt.”

“No wonder, you’ve been gritting them for over a week now.”

Jensen chuckled. He doubted he was going to stop gritting his teeth. The issue with the video and who made it might have been cleared up now, there were still other things he wanted an explanation for. His insecurities surfaced again. He hoped he was going to get some answers in a few days but he was also deadly afraid to hear them. What if Misha told him that, yes, there was someone else he had set his sights on? And that he wanted this certain someone else in his life too, besides him? He didn’t think he could handle that. Like so many times before, he asked himself, yet again, what the hell had he gotten himself into allowing himself to get involved with a worldly man like Misha? Who was he kidding here anyway? How could he ever be enough for him.

\-----

Time passed rather quickly after that. Danneel had confiscated his IPhone and his laptop. “No more Social Media for you,” she had said. She was right. He was only torturing himself.

When he and Misha had tied the knot – yes, they were married, not officially of course, but they did exchange marital vows – they never really talked about exclusivity. Jensen just assumed they would be exclusive. Now he was not so sure anymore Misha felt the same way about that. It was definitely something he needed to address when he was here.

This morning he had kissed his wife and his kids goodbye and now he was sitting on his back porch, nursing a cold beer, waiting for Misha to arrive, with a bundle of nerves tying his stomach into complicated knots. It made him skip lunch, that’s how bad it was. He doubted he could keep anything down even if he tried.

A little after four in the afternoon, Misha strolled into his back yard with a bright smile splitting his face in half. Jensen’s breath hitched when he saw him. He gasped for air. Boy he looked good in his cargo shorts and the black t-shirt that was hugging his chest. His muscles were clearly visible underneath the thin fabric, which was probably the whole point.

Jensen swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Misha,” he said, forcing a smile of his own on his lips. “Looking good. Working out again I see. Gee, Darius sleeping over again?”

Misha took his sunglasses off and Jensen was met with a sapphire gaze filled with confusion. He climbed the steps of the porch and just when he was about to lean in for a hug, Jensen took a step back and turned around with the words: “Let me get you a beer.”

Okay, deep breaths, calm down and take very deep breaths. He opened the fridge, took a bottle of beer out and went back outside, hoping and praying he would be strong enough to withstand Misha until they talked. They needed to talk first before anything else.

He found Misha leaning against the railing of the porch, his arms folded before his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. He took the beer Jensen handed to him with a ‘thank you’ and took a swig.

Jensen swallowed at the sight of Misha’s lips wrapped around the bottle opening and nearly lost it when a tiny stream of beer seeped from the corners of his mouth. Damn that man, he did that on purpose.

“What was that about Darius?” he asked when he lowered the bottle. “And no, he is not sleeping over. He was visiting last week.”

“Yeah, I saw that. He was all over you,” Jensen mumbled.

Misha narrowed his eyes at him. “Are you jealous?”

Okay, that’s it. Moment of truth. He needed to set the record straight. It was now or never.

“You know what? Yes, I am jealous. I’m not like you, Misha. I’m just a simple guy from conservative Texas who is in a polyamorous marriage, but that doesn’t mean I like to share you with anyone else but your wife.” He held his breath. This could go either very good or very bad. He hoped he didn’t just crash and burn.

“Jensen,” Misha started, so eerily calm it sent shivers down Jensen’s spine. “Why do you think I would want anybody else beside you?”

“The way Darius was pawing you and you let him. I mean, unbuttoning your shirt, Mish, and then tweeting about it? Really? What was I supposed to think?”

“How about you have a little more faith in me.” Misha put his beer bottle on the patio table. He pushed himself off the railing and took a step forward towards him until he was right into his personal space. “I may have joked about it, but I did tell him to knock it off. I doubt he is gonna listen though. He is a friend, and as a friend, I don’t wanna lose him.”

“What if he wants more?”

“I’m sure he does.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. It was like someone had punched him in the gut. What the hell was he saying? That in order to keep Darius as a friend he was willing to sleep with him? He wanted to take a step back, but Misha acted faster than he could.  He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

“I’m not interested and he knows that,” Misha said, his mouth so close to his, their breath mingled. Jensen looked into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and almost entirely covered the blue of his irises. He felt his dick lengthen in his shorts at the sight of Misha’s arousal.

“And for what it is worth, I don’t want to share you either, except with Danneel, of course,” Misha went on, then crushed his mouth to his. He licked the seam of his lips, demanding access to the moist heat of his mouth. Jensen willingly opened it for him and their tongues tangled together. The scorched kiss left them gasping for air.

They stumbled inside and left a trail of clothes behind them on their way to the bedroom.

“What’s with the workout, huh, Misha?” Jensen asked, panting, before he lost the ability to form a coherent sentence while Misha was sucking the blood to the surface behind his earlobe.

“It is good for me and I thought you would appreciate it too,” Misha answered.

“Oh.” And just like that, all of Jensen’s doubts and worries disappeared right out of the window.

Misha threw him on the bed and made work of losing his shorts and boxers. He left them in a pile on the floor and crawled onto the bed. He reminded Jensen of an elegant cat stalking its prey.

He straddled Jensen’s legs and crashed their lips together again. He moved his mouth to his neck and further down, over his chest to his belly button until he reached his pants. He opened them and removed them together with his boxers.

A cry escaped Jensen’s mouth when Misha’s tongue leapt around the head of his cock and then sucked him down. He had a hard time keeping his hips still not to choke him.

Misha pulled off a moment to retrieve the lube from the nightstand drawer and to push a pillow under Jensen’s ass to get better access to his hole. With his tongue, Misha licked the muscles of Jensen’s rim into relaxation and then pushed a lubed finger inside.

Jensen gasped at the initial burn and intrusion. He tensed up a for a second and then relaxed. Misha took his time to open him up, to make Jensen ready for him. By the time he was done, Jensen was reduced to a squirming and needy mess, begging and pleading. He wanted him, he _needed_ Misha to fuck him into the mattress, like right now.

“Easy baby,” Misha calmed him down, but by the sound of his voice, he was on the edge himself.

“Damn it, Mish, I’m gonna cooooooo….oooooooh God,” he screamed when Misha pushed inside and slid home. He held still to let him adjust to his thickness and his length. It had been a while since the last time they had sex and Jensen didn’t realize how much he needed to feel Misha’s love until right now. God, he had missed him.

Misha took his wrists and pinned them down above his head. He pulled out and slammed back in, hitting his prostate with full force.

Jensen wrapped his legs around Misha’s waist. “Oh God. Fuck, Mish.”

“You gonna come for me baby? Untouched?”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes.” It didn’t take very long until he felt the warmth of his orgasm building up inside of him. He tumbled over the edge with Misha’s name on his lips. Spurts of white pulsed out of his cock and pooled on his belly.

Misha was right behind him. He cried Jensen’s name when he shot his load deep inside him. He stuttered a few times and then collapsed on top of him, gasping for air.

Afterwards, they laid side by side, safe in each other’s arms, enjoying the afterglow of their joint high.

“Never doubt me again, alright, Jensen? I love you, you know that.”

Jensen held his head up from Misha’s chest to look him in the eyes. He saw his own love reflected in them. “Never again, Mish. I promise.” He bent down to capture his lips in a sweet, post orgasmic kiss.


End file.
